Querido Sirius
by Misila
Summary: Orion no sabía por qué estaba escribiendo esa carta. Quizá para aclarar sus pensamientos. Quizá fuesen simplemente los delirios de un moribundo. Quizá albergaba la esperanza de que, de algún modo, Sirius supiera lo que nunca le había dicho.


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling, pero eso no es ninguna novedad.

Este fic participa en el _Reto temático de agosto: Orion Black_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

* * *

**_Querido Sirius_**

o—o

_**1979**_

Orion Black debería estar tumbado en su cama, descansando. Tapado hasta la barbilla, sin moverse, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo, en un vano intento de retener la vida en su interior, de arañar tiempo antes de que llegase el momento que cada vez resultaba más ridículo tratar de postergar.

Sabía que se estaba muriendo. Llevaba años alejándose poco a poco de la vida, pasando más tiempo apoltronado en la cama o en el sillón de la sala de estar. Cada vez saliendo menos a que le diese el sol, fundiéndose con la oscuridad de su casa. Y, desde hacía unas semanas, la silueta de Caronte se aclaraba entre la neblina de la fiebre y el dolor más rápidamente, acelerando los preparativos para llevar a Orion al otro lado del río.

Por eso precisamente, esa noche Orion no estaba en la cama en la que probablemente moriría pronto. Pese a saber que su comportamiento no tenía razón de ser ni utilidad alguna, el hombre _quería_ hacer lo que llevaba días rondándole por la cabeza. Quizá fuesen los delirios de un moribundo. Quizá la pérdida de su hijo menor –y único, se obligaba a recordar, pero últimamente no ponía mucho empeño– lo hubiese roto más que a Walburga, a pesar de que su esposa no hacía nada por ocultar su dolor.

Quizá simplemente no quería morir sin aclarar sus ideas y, sobre todo, sus sentimientos.

Tras unos minutos observando el pergamino en blanco, mojando la pluma una y otra vez en el bote de tinta y deseando que esa carta calmara su dolorido corazón, Orion se decidió a empezar a escribir.

o—o

_Querido Sirius:_

_No sé si sabes que Regulus está muerto. Lo que sí sé es que, si queda en ti algo del niño al que crie, te importará. Y una de las pocas cosas de las que estoy convencido, o quiero estarlo, es que, a pesar de que llevo años sin verte ni saber de ti, querías a tu hermano. Y él te quería a ti. No había un día que no mirara el tapiz y acariciase el lugar de donde tu madre te borró cuando te fuiste. Era una costumbre tan natural como lavarse los dientes. No pensé que dejaría de ver cómo lo hacía antes de morir._

_Lo que más duele es no saber qué ha ocurrido. ¿Sabes? Dos días antes de que se fuera lo encontré volviendo a casa de madrugada. Parecía casi mayor que yo; nunca supe por qué venía llorando, pero cuando lo vi tirar esa máscara plateada de mala manera terminé de comprender que convertirse en seguidor del Señor Tenebroso había sido un error. No era la primera vez que lo veía infeliz, pero nunca había estado así. Una parte de mí supone que sólo quería huir. Otra prefiere cualquier explicación antes que ésa._

_Tu madre lo echa de menos. Tanto, que decir que el dolor la está enloqueciendo no es sólo una expresión. Lo cierto es que, entre la enfermedad que ya casi ha terminado conmigo y lo que ha pasado, a veces creo que yo también estoy perdiendo la cordura. Cuando te fuiste empeoré, y la pérdida de tu hermano ha acabado con las esperanzas que tenía de que volviésemos a ser una familia. _

_Lo único que todavía me ata a este mundo es Walburga, y esa cadena no es lo suficientemente fuerte. Sé que se volverá loca con o sin mí; pasa las noches llorando, y, en las pocas ocasiones en las que consigue dormir, os llama en sueños. A tu hermano, y a ti también; porque, aunque no lo creas, no hay día en que ver la quemadura del tapiz en la que estabas tú no haga que se nos retuerza el corazón. Porque a pesar de lo que muestre ese pedazo de tela, eres nuestro hijo y te queremos tanto como a Regulus._

_Llevo días preguntándome el propósito de esto. Dudo mucho que, en el caso de que te la envíe, te molestes en leer esta carta; porque tienes buen corazón, pero demasiado orgullo. Dudo que algún día llegues a saber todo esto, porque nunca te molestaste en preguntar. Pero si la fuerza de voluntad puede conseguir algo, tarde o temprano sabrás que te quiero desde antes de que nacieras y seguiré haciéndolo aunque muera._

_Tu padre,_

_Orion_

o—o

Orion prefirió no releer mucho sus palabras. Temía que le resultasen más ridículas de lo que ya sonaban. Plasmar los pensamientos suele llevar a decepción; en demasiadas ocasiones, las palabras no alcanzan para expresar lo que sentimos

Escuchó los pasos de Walburga en el dormitorio y suspiró; su esposa se preocuparía y le echaría la bronca por haberse levantado y haber recorrido media casa descalzo. Apoyándose en el bastón que en su momento Sirius y Regulus utilizaran, junto a un mantel viejo, para hacer una tienda de campaña, Orion subió a su habitación con dificultad, arrugando el pergamino y guardándolo en su túnica.

Tras apaciguar a Walburga, se recostó de nuevo en la cama. Se sentía algo más ligero tras haber escrito esa carta que nunca llegaría a las manos de su hijo. Era lo que tenía que hacer y ahora la perspectiva de su muerte no le resultaba tan angustiosa. Aunque sólo fuera para sí mismo, había aclarado sus pensamientos.

o—o

_**1995**_

—No me lo puedo creer—comenta Sirius, más animado de lo que ha estado desde la Tercera Prueba. Sonríe mientras le pasa la carta a Remus—. Dentro de nada, esta cueva va a tener más ambiente del que ha tenido en toda su historia.

Su amigo sacude la cabeza, leyendo la nota.

—Yo de ti tendría cuidado con Fred y George. Son un par de trastos—recomienda.

—Me caen bien—replica Sirius, teniéndolo claro sólo con ese dato. Mira de nuevo la carta—. A ver, son… Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fred, George, Ron y Ginny. Oh, y Hermione también. Y Harry; no creo que quiera pasar todo el verano con sus tíos—su rostro se ilumina—. La casa va a reventar.

—Habrá que arreglarla; está asquerosa—comenta Remus—. Sobre todo las habitaciones; por haber, creo que hay hasta doxys.

Los dos amigos no tardan en repartirse la tarea. En otras circunstancias, Sirius intentaría hacer trampas para hacer menos trabajo, pero está entusiasmado ante la idea de tanta gente en esa casa que siempre ha estado, en su opinión, llena de amargados y maniáticos.

Empieza por el dormitorio de sus padres. Encuentra una impresionante plaga de bundimun en el colchón y tiene que pedir ayuda a Remus para deshacerse de ellos, pero tras eso el trabajo es sencillo. Coger las cosas de sus padres y tirarlas.

Sirius vacía todos los cajones de la mesita de noche de su padre en el suelo y empieza a echar cosas, una por una, a la bolsa de basura.

Sin embargo, por algún motivo, cuando encuentra una foto de su familia en la que Regulus y él apenas superan el metro de altura, no es capaz de deshacerse de ella. Se queda mirándola durante varios minutos, preguntándose, por enésima vez, en qué estaba pensando su hermano para unirse a Voldemort. Y si, en caso de que Regulus le hubiese pedido ayuda cuando quiso dejar de servir a su amo, la Orden hubiera podido hacer algo por él.

Recuerda cuando se enteró de que su padre también había muerto, apenas unos meses después que su hermano. Una parte de él nunca se cansará de gritarle que Orion Black murió de pena, y que empezó a hacerlo cuando él se largó de casa.

Sacude la cabeza, diciéndose que esos pensamientos no conducen a ninguna parte. Aparta la fotografía a un lado, aún resistiéndose a tirarla, y mete la mano en el montón de pertenencias de su padre, cogiendo algo al azar.

Si hubiese encontrado un anillo, lo hubiese echado a la bolsa. Si lo que ha caído en su mano fuera algo con valor material, Sirius no le habría dedicado una segunda mirada. Sin embargo, ese pergamino arrugado le llama poderosamente la atención. Antes de darse cuenta, ha alisado la carta y reconocido –porque la identificaría en cualquier parte– la caligrafía de su padre.

_Querido Sirius…_

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Tenía la idea desde hace mucho tiempo. Mucho, mucho tiempo. Pero me costó la vida plasmarla, y no estoy segura de que me termine de convencer el resultado. Al menos, se ha intentado.

¿Qué os ha parecido?


End file.
